It's You :: Sequel of How to Forget You?
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Hae, yang frustasi karena Sungmin lebih memilih Kyu daripada dirinya akhirnya mulai mnerima Eunhyuk walau hnya separuh hati, membuat cinta Hyuk bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa akhirnya Hae bisa menerima Hyuk dan merelakan Min?  Summary gagal  mind to RnR?


Title :: It's You :: Sequel from How to Forget You?

Author :: Iino Sayuri

Disclaimer :: Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling memiliki, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin :D #author galau

Summary :: Hae, yang frustasi karena Sungmin lebih memilih Kyu daripada dirinya akhirnya mulai menerima Eunhyuk walau hanya separuh hati, membuat cinta Hyuk bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sampai akhirnya Hyuk mau berangkat ke Jepang. Bagaimana reaksi Donghae? Apa Donghae akan membiarkan Eunhyuk atau malah menahannya pergi?

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

Aaaah ~ :D saya kembali dengan ff HaeHyuk :D setelah selesai dgn SiBum's Family dan sequelnya.. :) sekarang saya kembali dengan sequel dari '_How to Forget You?_', ff pertama saya disini XD yaampuun ~ kalo ada yang belum baca, monggo dibaca :D #promosi #dibuang ke jurang

Ah.. Pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa sequelnya sampai selama ini baru dipublish.. :p jawabannya adalah karena bukuku—aku selalu nulis dulu di buku sebelum kuketik—hilang. =_= sebel nggak sih? Udah capek2 nyelesein ini, tau2 bukunya ilang.. yaudah, waktu itu dengan wajah nyaris nangis, aku bertekad nggak akan bikin sequel yang '_How to Forget You?_' :p eeh, ternyata, beberapa hari lalu, bukuku ketemu! XD tahu dimana, readers? Dibalik lemari =_=' yaudah, dengan semangat '45 langsung kuketik kilat :D kekeke.. #curcol

Ne, ini sudah pernah ku publish di notes fb-ku.. :D jadi kalo udah ada yg pernah baca, jangan heran yak? :D Cuma, di Facebook aku lupa kasih judulnya kalo ini sequel.. -_-

Ne, kayaknya aku kebanyakan bacot yah? Mian, yeorobeun aku harap kalian masih mau baca :D nah! Selamat menikmati! :9

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_It's been a year since you left me, Min._

Yah, sudah setahun kau sejak kau mencampakkanku begitu saja, Min.

Tapi… Sebagai manusia—ya, manusia—aku masih berusaha memperbarui hidupku, Min. Sekarang, hanya ada aku, dan hidupku yang baru.

Bersama Hyukkie, namja yang kau pertemukan denganku setengah tahun yang lalu. Kau ingat kan, Min?

Ne, aku memang menyukainya, Min. Namun, hanya sebatas teman dan bukan cinta, Min. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun bayangmu masih tertinggal dan tertancap kuat dalam benakku. Gigi kelincimu, bibirmu yang lucu, dan matamu yang selalu berbinar.. Ah, sungguh sulit untuk melupakanmu, Min.

Kau tahu? Terkadang aku merasa melihat kilasan wajahmu di wajahnya, Min. Walaupun sudah lebih dari setengah tahun aku mengenalnya,—dan aku hampir yakin bahwa dia mencintaiku—entah kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun. Hatiku seperti beku olehmu.

Cinta memang sulit dimengerti ya, Min?

_Anyway_, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?

Salahkah aku?

Salahkan aku bila perasaan ini masih ada untukmu? Tak bolehkah aku sedikit egois? Kita bahkan sempat bersama selama 3 tahun lebih!

Perasaan ini untukmu! Hanya untukmu!

Akh.. Ani, Donghae. Jangan menangis! Uljima, Hae. Airmatamu sudah kau buang terlalu banyak!

Haha..

Lihatlah aku, Min! Bahkan aku sampai berbicara pada diriku sendiri, Min! Ini semua karenamu, karena mencintaimu.

Tapi… Egoiskah aku? Tapi, mengetahui kau sudah bersama dengan namja lain yang—jelas-jelas aku tahu—100% kau lebih bahagia dengannya, aku jadi sedikit lega. Ne, hanya sedikit. Karena separuh hatiku masih tak rela kau bersamanya.

Bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?

Aku egois ya?

Ne..

Membiarkan Hyukkie selalu mencintaiku tanpa kuperdulikan tentu sangat egois, bukan?

Aish! Pabboya Lee Donghae! Jeongmal pabbonikka!

Namun, memang kurasa sudah saatnya membuka lembaran baru. Hidup yang benar-benar baru. Tanpa dirimu. Mianhae, Min, tapi aku benar-benar harus membersihkan segala memori tentangmu dari benakku.

_Yeah_, hwaiting, Lee Donghae!

.

Hari ini aku mengajakmu bertemu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengucap selamat tinggal padamu, Min. Mencoba melupakan dirimu, mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti Hyukkie lebih dalam lagi serta belajar untuk mencintainya.

Bahkan aku sudah menyatakan cinta padanya, Min! Lihat! Aku serius dengan ucapanku, kan?

Tapi, apa yang kudapat? Kau datang ke café tempat kita berjanji bertemu dengan wajah merah dengan airmata membingkai kedua kelopak matamu yang indah. Dan aku tak bisa melupakan sorot matamu yang benar-benar terluka, Min. Kau terisak didepanku.

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "Waeyo?" Tapi yang ada hanya tangismu yang makin kencang. Tak ada jawaban, hanya tangismu yang mampu menjawab.

Sambil sesenggukan, kau bercerita tentang Kyuhyun, namja-mu. Yang tadi kau lihat sedang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja cantik. Dan kulihat raut wajahmu begitu terpukul.

Kutunggu tangismu sedikit reda. Dan akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk merengkuhmu dalam lenganku. Lama, hanya ada aku yang memelukmu. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau tiba-tiba membalas pelukanku. Kuhirup dalam wangi sampo yang kau pakai. Sejenak, terpikir untuk merebutmu kembali dari lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah seenaknya menyakiti namja manis sepertimu.

Ani! Lee Donghae! Itu salah! Benar-benar salah! Kau tahu kan Sungmin sudah milik Kyuhyun?

Hatiku berkata benar. Kau milik Kyuhyun. Dan aku tak berhak apa-apa terhadapmu.

Tapi, bolehkan aku melakukannya? Sekali saja.

Aku janji, hanya akan terjadi sekali. Ini yang terakhir.

Kurasakan tanganku bergerak menggapai tengkukmu dan akhirnya kurasakan lagi bibirku yang memerangkap bibirmu dalam sebuah ciuman. Bibirmu masih selembut dulu. Bahkan rasa _strawberry_ itu tidak berubah barang sedikit pun.

Beberapa puluh detik kita dalam posisi seperti ini sampai kau seolah tersadar dan mendorongku keras hingga aku nyaris terjungkal. "Kita tidak seharusnya begini, Hae!" serumu sambil mengusap bibirmu dengan punggung tanganmu. Kau melirik kearah jendela, dan seketika itu juga, matamu membulat lebar. Aku mengikuti arah pandangmu dan jantungku serasa copot melihat objek yang kau tatap.

Di seberang jalan, Hyukkie. Ne, Hyukkie. Namjachingu-ku. Berdiri dengan wajah yang samar-samar kulihat memerah. Raut wajahnya tak bisa kuartikan. Tanpa aba-aba, kulihat kau langsung berdiri dan menerjang keluar pintu café. Hyukkie langsung berjalan cepat, mencoba menghindarimu.

"Hyukkie! Tunggu! Ini tidak berarti apa-apa!" seru terakhirmu yang kudengar sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

Hari ini sudah hari ketiga Hyukkie tidak datang mengunjungiku di apartemenku. Kau tahu? Biasanya setiap pagi dia akan datang dan membawakanku kue coklat yang kusuka. Ditambah dengan _gummy smile_-nya yang manis itu. Jujur saja, kemarin aku sempat cemas menghadapi Hyukkie. Tapi, dengan segera aku tenang saat kau bilang kau sudah menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali membaringkan diriku di ranjang. Wajahmu dan wajah Hyukkie serasa beterbangan di benakku. Mungkin, bisa kukatakan aku mulai tertarik pada Hyukkie. Tapi, aku masih mencintaimu, Min. Mana yang benar?

Kudengar bel pintu berbunyi. Dengan malas, kulangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu dan betapa aku kaget saat kutemukan dirimu saat aku membuka pintu, sedang tersenyum semanis gula dan membawa sebuah kotak.

"Annyeong, Hae.. Boleh aku masuk?" tanyamu sambil melepas sepatu. Dan aku tak dapat menolak lagi. Aku menutup pintu.

"Apa keperluanmu?" tanyaku sambil menatap lurus kedalam kedua mata kelincimu. Kau tersenyum, kemudian mengajakku duduk.

"Tadi Hyuk menitipkan ini padaku." Katamu sambil menyodorkan kotak putih itu padaku. Aku membukanya dan kulihat isinya.

Kue coklat khas buatan Hyukkie.

Aku menatapmu bingung sedangkan kau hanya tersenyum dan meraih kue itu.

"Coba buka bagian dalamnya, Hae.." pintamu seraya tersenyum tulus.

Aku menuruti kata-katamu dan membelah kue itu menjadi dua bagian.

PLUK!

Sebuah gulungan kertas terjatuh begitu saja. Aku meletakkan kue itu, kemudian menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Perlahan kubuka kertas itu.

Dan mataku mulai basah begitu mengetahui apa yang Hyukkie tulis diatasnya.

'_Hae.. Saranghae.. :) kau tahu? Aku begitu ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kau tahu? Hidupku tak lama lagi, Hae.. Dokter mengatakan takkan sampai empat bulan lagi hidupku berakhir dengan tragis.. Haha.. Miris ya? :/ padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu.. masih ingin menyentuhmu.. masih ingin melihatmu dan juga KyuMin bahagia.. Tapi.. memang sepertinya mustahil ya? :D ah, sudahlah.. Hae.. Hanya ingin kukatakan, aku mencintaimu.. Jeongmal saranghae.. Neomu saranghae.. Honto ni aishiteru.. Dan mianhae karena aku menyampaikan dengan surat begini.. Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk memulai perawatanku.. :) dan soal kemarin di café itu… jangan kau pikirkan.. :D aku baik-baik saja.. jangan khawatir ^^ Annyeong, saranghae.. Semoga kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik.. :)_'

Hyukkie!

Aku secepat kilat berlari menuju Incheon _Airport_. Meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Aish! Sesuatu menggores kakiku!

Hyukkie.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan namja manis itu dulu.

Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku tiba di Incheon. Mataku langsung tertuju pada keberangkatan internasional. Mataku nyalang mencari-cari namja berambut merah tersebut.

"HYUK!" akhirnya aku memutuskan berseru memanggilnya.

"HYUK!" seruku lagi.

"HYUKKIE!" seruku sambil berputar-putar. Aku jatuh terduduk karena pusing sehabis berputar dan karena kebingungan. Bagaimana kalau Hyukkie sudah meninggalkanku?

Bagaimana kalau Hyukkie tidak selamat?

Aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya..

Ani! Aku rasa, aku mulai menyayanginya!

"Hae…"

Bagaimana kalau Hyukkie kehabisan waktu?

"Donghae-ya.."

Bagaimana kalau dia meninggal tanpa sempat aku mencintainya?

"Donghae-ya!"

ANDWAE! Aku masih ingin mencurahkan semua kasih sayangku padanya!

"DONGHAE-YA!"

Seruan itu membuatku kaget. Spontan aku menengadah keatas dan kulihat namja manis itu sedang cengengesan menatapku. Dengan segera, kuterjang dan kupeluk dia dengan erat.

"Ha-Hae? Gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya khawatir.

Babbo! Aku tidak baik-baik saja!

Aku khawatir!

"Hae?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jebal.. Biarkan aku belajar mencintaimu, Hyuk.."pintaku sambil tetap memeluknya erat. Walaupun tidak melihat, bisa kurasakan matanya membulat kaget.

"Bu-Bukankah kau—"

Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Bisa kulihat matanya membulat makin lebar. Sepertinya dia kaget. Dan wajahnya terlihat sangat imut ketika kaget begitu XD

"Ha-Hae…" panggilnya segera setelah aku melepas tautan bibir kami. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hyuk.." panggilku, kemudian…

PLAK!

Dia menamparku. Kini, giliran mataku yang membulat.

"H-Hyuk? Wae?" tanyaku terbata. Airmatanya sudah mulai mengalir. Tapi, tak kusangka setelah itu dia memelukku.

"Aku tidak mimpi ternyata.." bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Dengan raut wajah cerah, kubalas pelukannya.

"Berjuanglah, Hyuk.. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu jika kau berhasil sembuh.." kataku akhirnya.

"Jadi, jika aku tidak sembuh, maka kau takkan mencintaiku?"

"Jika kau tidak sembuh, aku takkan bisa mencintaimu, Hyuk.. _Please_, kembalilah untukku.." kali ini kurasakan bajuku basah dibagian bahu.

Ne, namja itu menangis dalam pelukanku.

Kuelus punggungnya. "Ne, berangkatlah dengan penyakit itu dan kembalilah ke dekapanku tanpa penyakit itu.." pesanku, kemudian mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Saranghae.." ucapku sambil mengantar kepergiannya. Hyukkie menghapus airmatanya, menyeret kopernya, kemudian melambai padaku.

Cepatlah kembali, Hyukkie-ku.

.

_=3 years later=_

.

Aku melangkah menuju Incheon Airport. Ne, seminggu lalu pihak keluarga Hyukkie dan kau yang sekarang sedang berbulan madu ke Jepang sudah memberi kabar.

Aku melirik jam-ku. Kurang lebih, lima menit lagi Hyukkie akan pulang.

Aku mulai menolehkan kepalaku mencari-cari sosok manis tersebut. Sosok yang selama tiga tahun ini tak pernah lepas dari benakku menggantikanmu.

Bahkan semakin aku jauh darinya, aku semakin mencintainya, Min.

Aneh, kan?

Tapi, itulah cinta, Min..

Tak bisa ditebak..

"Hae.."

Mana namja itu?

"Donghae-ya.."

Kenapa lama sekali?

"Donghae-ya!"

Masa' dia tak mengenali wajahku yang semakin tampan ini?

"DONGHAE-YA!"

Aku tersentak dan berbalik. Dan kulihat seorang namja manis berambut kuning yang sangat cerah melambaikan tangannya padaku dan menghampiriku. Aku mengerutkan alisku bingung.

"Nuguse—"

GREP!

Namja ini seenaknya memelukku! Ini pelecehan seksual!

"Ya! Ya! Nugu—"

"Kau tak ingat padaku, Hae?"

Eh?

"Katamu kau akan menungguku kalau aku berhasil sembuh?"

Lho? Ini…

"Ini aku! Hyuk!"

HYUK!

Dengan cepat kubalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat. Ini Hyuk. Hyuk-ku. Hyukkie-ku.

HYUK SUDAH KEMBALI!

Dengan cepat kusambar bibirnya dan kubawa dalam ciuman. Namja itu membalasnya sambil sesekali melumat bibirku.

Ne, melumat bibirku.

Namja itu melepas ciumannya setelah terengah sebentar.

"Bogoshippo, Hyuk.."

"Nado, Hae.."

"Saranghae.."

"Eh?"

"Jeongmal saranghae.."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, neomu saranghae.."

"Ji-Jinjjayo?"

"Honto ni aishiteru.."

GREP!

Sekali lagi kurasakan tubuh mungilnya memelukku dengan erat. Kubalas pelukannya.

Mestinya aku sadar, Hyuk..

Hanya kau yang tulus mencintaiku sampai sekarang..

_It's you.._

_Yeah, It's only you.._

_And my love now is only for you.._

=FIN=

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pendek yah? =_= oke, saya tahu ini pendek.. jeongmal mianhae.. yah, mungkin ntuh ff emg kagak banyak yg minta sequel, tapi saya malah dengan pedenya dateng2 bawa sequel.. =_= yesungdahlah :D kuharap nih ff di SP kagak ngeganggu pemandangan dan masih ada yang sudi mau baca XD

HAEHYUK SHIPPER!

MANA RnR-NYAAAA? :DDD #plak! #ditampol gegara banyak ribut


End file.
